Small Things
by Mokmok
Summary: (sings)It's those simple things in life like the kids and the wife... (R&R! you won't be disappointed!)
1. Simple Things

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Lyrics, theme & some lines from the Lonestarts songs – "Good Morning Beautiful", "Mr. Mom", "I'm Already There", & "My Front Porch Looking In"

Small Things

by

Wacky Werewolf

Life was never this good.

A little romance...

a little humor...

a little angst...

a little drama...

It's those small simple things that we cherish the most.


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Lyrics, theme & some lines from the Lonestarts songs – "Good Morning Beautiful", "Mr. Mom", "I'm Already There", & "My Front Porch Looking In"

Small Things

by

Wacky Werewolf

Blaise stood leaning on the doorframe, watching Gabrielle sleeping under the watchful rays of the rising sun. Her face was peaceful, it always was. And to him, that made her more beautiful everyday. Her shifting and shuffling in the bed made him willingly leave his post. Quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed where she was. He gently brushed away the strands that were covered her pale, sweet face. At his touch, she opened her eyes slightly only to close it again when she met the light. He chuckled softly, which was returned with a smile. She finally opened her eyes, and looked up to him. His smile even grew.

"Good, morning beautiful. How was your night?"

She returned his smile and reached up to touch his face, "It was wonderful."

"Good." he said and leaned to kiss his wife.

wwww

R&R Please!

Thanks :)


	3. Mr Mum

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Lyrics, theme & some lines from the Lonestarts songs – "Good Morning Beautiful", "Mr. Mom", "I'm Already There", & "My Front Porch Looking In"

Small Things

Two

by

Wacky Werewolf

Draco Malfoy lost his job on a Friday.

Hermione Malfoy, smiled then gave him a hug and a kiss, and said, "That's too bad. I can go to work until you find another job."

To Draco it was a bliss to have heard that! He'd have a three or more day weekend. Life, to his opinion, was heaven. That was until Monday.

"Oh, and dear," Hermione said while picking up her purse, "I listed everything here. The groceries are here too. Take care." she gave him a peck and headed off to work.

Draco looked down the piece of paper she left him and he paled. All his plans for the day went up in smoke. Speaking of smoke something was burning. And that started his day with the kids - Virgil, Harmony, and baby Jen - was 'fun'. Well at least for the kids it was.

Later that evening, Hermione arrived and entered her house and was met with a horrifying site. Toys were everywhere, from the hallway, up the stairs, and so on. To her right, on the breakfast table was what looked like a burnt...cake? no...Meatloaf. She dared not enter the kitchen and went to the living room, instead. On one wall was what seemed like da vinci's work of art, when he was still two years old. It was Harmony's, she knew, her daughter was 'the artist'. While the couch was covered with bread crumbs, potato chips, and all sorts of treats she'd never give to the children willingly (hint: candies). This mess was definitely Virgil's, her four year old.

She sighed, shaking her head. She was about to pick up the morning paper littered all over the floor when she heard a muffled sound from the somewhere in the hall. She went to find out that it came from the closet. When she opened it, she was met by a tied up and gagged Draco who gave her a surprise, apologetic, and relieve expression (if that was possible). She free her husband, and in a quick swift and almost desperate motion, he hugged her thankfully. Then refrain and with teary eyes said, "Honey, you're my hero."

wwww

R&R please!!

Thanks :)


	4. I'm Already There

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Lyrics, theme & some lines from the Lonestarts songs – "Good Morning Beautiful", "Mr. Mom", "I'm Already There", & "My Front Porch Looking In"

Small Things

Three

by

Wacky Werewolf

Harry got up and crossed the room. It was cold and dark, but most of all it was quiet. Everything there made him missed them. He stopped before the fireplace and threw a handful of floopowder, "Potter Home"

"Hi, Gin." he said weakly when a beautiful redhead face appeared. She smiled up at him.

"How are you?" before he could answer her, small voices came on the background and a miniature version of Ginny appeared after his wife step back, "Daddy when are you coming home?"

The little girl's bright green eyes danced as she waited for his reply. Her question made him vaguely remember a song he heard somewhere and made him want to reply the lyrics of it.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm already there_

Instead, though, he replied, "Soon, Lily, very soon."

When Ginny came back he was relieved. He didn't want to explain his job to his daughter, it was already terrible that his wife had to worry about him always.

"I really miss you." her blue eyes dancing like that of Lily's but were filled with the love he had hold on to since his last year at Hogwarts. "Don't worry about Lily, she'll be alright."

"I know.." he croaked, while admiring his wife's radiant beauty. "I wish I was there with you. I miss you, too."

She smiled, her eyes were now glistening with tears. "You will be. Come home, soon. I love you, Harry"

"I will. I love you too, Gin." he replied. Their smiles lingered even after the fire had died down.

_I'll be home soon, Gin._ he said to himself, looking at the folders on the table sadly.

wwww

R&R please!!

Thanks :)


	5. My Front Porch Looking In

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're J.K. Rowlings. Lyrics, theme & some lines from the Lonestarts songs – "Good Morning Beautiful", "Mr. Mom", "I'm Already There", & "My Front Porch Looking In"

Small Things

Four

by

Wacky Werewolf

Ron Weasley was standing outside his house, looking out the whole of his estate. His house was situated very much like Hogwarts - surrounded by trees of on the sides, a lake on the back, and a road at the front. Life had been kind to him after Hogwarts. Now, at thirty-six, a quidditch coach, he had everything. But he had to admit that he would've had nothing if they weren't there. At the thought, Ron turned around, looked inside the house through the glass doors, and admired the view.

There was a carrot-top that could barely walk holding a sippy cup of milk, a blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong because she likes to dress herself, and the most beautiful girl holding them both. They were laughing at the story his wife was reading to them. He smiled at the scene. He wouldn't replace them for anything.

That was the view he loved the most -his daughters, Rahne and baby Leah, and his wife, Luna.

wwww

R&R please!!

Thanks :)


End file.
